Titan's Bodyguards
Titan's bodyguards were warriors who came from another worlds, a parallel universe. They shared similar traits with Shadow and like him, were able to survive the powerful emission of shadow energy and pass through the Gates alive. However, unlike him, they did not have a strong enough will power to control it and ended up getting corrupted by the energy and becoming enslaved to Titan. They boast of having defeated the demon bosses in the other worlds and taking over what belonged to them (with the exception of Widow). Titan pits them against Shadow to show him what he could become if he allows shadow energy to possess him. Like Shadow, they gained the ability to walk between the worlds after they survived from the Gates. The soundtrack "Titan's Citadel" plays during the fights with Titan's bodyguards. Assassin Assassin is the first bodyguard of Titan. He says that the title of the most famous assassin belongs to Shadow as killing is his primary skill. He asks why Shadow then wastes his time with the "common rabble". He also tells Shadow that he took over The Order in one of the worlds - a reference to Lynx's Assassin Order - and now he is the one who decides who lives and who dies. Master Master is the second bodyguard of Titan. Master sees himself as the greatest teacher who has no match. Instead of imparting knowledge, he uses duels with his disciples as a means to reassert his superiority. Upon defeat, he gloats about how his school will ensure that his name is remembered forever while Shadow is simply forgotten. Guru Guru is the third bodyguard of Titan. Arrogant, he asks Shadow why the latter does not fear him. He says that if Shadow was a little "braver", he could have amassed as many worshippers as Guru. He also boasts that Butcher's children see him as their "messiah". After his defeat, he asks Shadow to reconsider his decision of fighting Titan, saying they could become the leaders of a legion of faithful together. Corsair Corsair is the fourth bodyguard of Titan. He says that by answering the call of the ocean, he has become extremely powerful, free to impose his own rules. He has taken over Wasp's fleet and become the new Pirate King. Upon defeat, he says that now, to atone for his mistakes, he will have to murder innocents. Emperor Emperor is the fifth bodyguard of Titan. He claims that Shogun's empire was his by rights and that he claimed it after the former was defeated. He says that Shadow was weak and represented the "quintessential" of all the things he hated about commoners. Upon defeat, he conceitedly claims that his followers would flay Shadow alive should he dare sets foot in his kingdom. Trivia * Titan's bodyguards are the only bodyguards to have perks and enchantments on their equipments. * All of Titan's bodyguards (except Guru) wield gem weapons. * Titan admits he believed that his bodyguards were as powerful as Shadow - he never imagined that Shadow could defeat them. * All of Titan's bodyguards' names represent their profession/designation. * All of Titan's bodyguards (except Assassin) wield weapons from Act VII. Category:Characters Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Bodyguards Category:Titan's Bodyguards Category:Enemies